The Seahorse, the Snake, and the Dog
by Joukaa Saikuron
Summary: A modern-day fable of our favorite trio


**A/N: ^-^" So you're probably going to think this is stupid. This was an assignment for our Culture Literacy class. We were supposed to make a fable with a moral and I used the Chinese zodiac plus the cat because Fruits Basket is just that awesome. Sorry if you don't get what's happening. The ending is really rushed and stupid. **

_**The Seahorse, the Snake, and the Dog**_

Once upon a time, there were three intelligent animals who had been friends for the longest time. They were Snake, Dog, and Seahorse. The three of them now went to high school together and always hung out. One day, a group of other classmates plodded up to Snake, Dog, and Seahorse. Seahorse recognized them as Boar, Ram, Rabbit, and Cow. They were a bunch of delinquents.

Seahorse, defensive, said, "Can we help you?"

Cow scoffed at Seahorse and instead looked over to Snake and Dog, "Do you want to hang out with us after school?"

Snake and Dog looked to each other, thinking.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us," said Ram before they could answer. The foursome left.

Seahorse was in a bind. He knew that Dog and Snake were much cooler and more popular than he. He was worried that they would accept the group of delinquents' proposal.

Snake thought and said, "Where do we find them?"

Dog shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. I've never spoken to them before. Do you know, Seahorse?"

Seahorse glared at the door that the delinquents had exited and replied, "At the back of the school. Trying to sneak around and act foolish."

Dog and Snake noticed the way Seahorse had thought of them with scorn. After school ended, Seahorse, Snake, and Dog all started to walk home together like they always did.

But little did Seahorse know that Dog and Snake had actually planned to hang out with Boar, Ram, Rabbit, and Cow.

"Oh! I just remembered, Dog! We have to do that thing!" shouted Snake.

Dog elbowed Snake in the side and whispered, "Don't be suspicious," Then he answered loud enough so that Seahorse could hear, "Oh yeah! That's right! I completely forget that we had to help out the principal with making motivational posters for the school."

"Nice excuse," muttered Seahorse. "Then go ahead and _help the principal_. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, feeling rejected.

The next day Dog and Snake arrived late to school with their new group of friends. "What are you guys doing? You can't be late to school! Especially with _them_," he scowled over to Rabbit, Cow, Boar, and Ram who were all laughing and bullying a smaller student named Tiger.

Dog and Snake glanced to Seahorse but didn't respond and instead sat in their normal seats. "At least your still sitting with me and not them," murmured Seahorse.

As the day went on, Dog and Snake acted like their usual selves. This made Seahorse happy. He was so joyful because he thought that Dog and Snake would be his again and that they would never even think about hanging out with those darn delinquents.

Seahorse, Dog, and Snake all strolled to their lockers together. "Seahorse," Snake called, "me and Dog are going to hang out with Cow, Rabbit, Boar, and Ram in a little bit. Do you want to come?" He looked over to Seahorse, hopeful.

Seahorse wasn't hesitant when he answered with a sharp, "No." He slammed his locker shut before seeing or hearing his two best friends' reactions and sauntered off.

Another day had passed and Seahorse met up with Dog and Snake on the way to school. He noticed that the two of them had earphones in and were listening to pounding music, which he's never seen them do. Seahorse yanked an earphone out of Snake's ear and questioned, "What are you listening to?" Before Snake could answer, Seahorse put the earphone to his own ear. As soon as he heard it, he immediately threw it back at Snake. "What is this? Do you hear what that guy just said! And how he said it! Gosh, you've never listened to this kind of stuff," Seahorse shouted.

Snake pretended that it wasn't a big deal. "Cow told me that he liked it so I like it too. It's nothing. Calm down."

Seahorse pursed his lips and wasn't sure how to react. He looked to Dog, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "And you too, Dog! What's wrong with you? You know you're supposed to wear a regular white shirt under your school uniform, not a hooded sweatshirt," he called, flipping the hood sticking out of Dog's blazer onto his head. Dog ignored him as if he didn't feel anything and stared straight ahead.

Several days went on, but this time it wasn't as uneventful as the previous ones. Dog and Snake talked less and less to Seahorse and had been easily influenced by the group of delinquents at school. They had dressed similar, listened to the same music, and started bullying others a bit. Seahorse was distressed. He was definitely losing his best friends. As he thought over how to confront them, Dog and Snake appeared by his side before class started.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," said Seahorse.

"Why are you talking about Cat?" Snake looked across the classroom to Cat, who was arguing with Rat like they do all the time.

Dog glanced to Snake, who was still a bit confused, and then watched Seahorse's hopeful eyes. Dog knew that Seahorse wanted them back. Dog just wasn't sure if he wanted to return to his old ways. He had more friends now than he ever had in his life. "We can't walk with you after school today again. Rabbit told us he wanted to show us something really cool. I wonder what it is. Probably something typical, like a magazine on cars," informed Dog.

Even though Dog and Snake never walked with Seahorse after school anymore, they always made sure to come by and explain it to him themselves. It made Seahorse upset, but he was just glad that he was still important to them.

After school had ended, Seahorse went home without waiting for Dog and Snake. An hour after returning to his house, he decided to go grocery shopping. On his way there, he suddenly felt someone grab and lean on him from behind. Panicking, Seahorse aimed for the offender's stomach. He missed and turned around to see an unbalanced Snake.

"What are you doing? I almost died of a heart attack!" shouted Seahorse.

Snake's answer was his own limp body falling to the ground with a loud thump.

Seahorse took Snake home and questioned what was wrong with him. Seahorse learned what had happened. The group of delinquents at their school had pressured Snake and Dog into drinking alcohol. Seahorse was shocked. The Snake and Dog that he knew would never think of doing something foolish like this. Snake didn't know of Dog's whereabouts because as soon as Dog had had his third bottle, he suddenly scampered away. Snake, being faithful, tried to follow Dog but was unsuccessful and ran off to find Seahorse. And all the while, Snake and Dog's new group of "friends" were heartlessly laughing.

Seahorse and Snake went off to look for Dog all through the night, but to no avail, they never found him.

Throughout the rest of high school, Dog, Snake, and Seahorse rarely talked. Seahorse had gone to college. Snake and Dog did not. Seahorse had gotten a good career. Snake had a job at a fast food restaurant, but Dog had no job. Seahorse was successful. Snake and Dog were not.

Because Seahorse didn't follow the crowd and didn't give in to peer pressure, Seahorse was happy. That wasn't how Dog and Snake felt. Sure, Snake was supporting his own weight, but he could have been better if it weren't for his past mistakes.

_If only Snake quit sooner, _Seahorse would think when he thought of Snake.

Dog was freeloading off of his parents because he never tried to change and be himself again.

Though Seahorse missed his old trio, he had new friends, like Rooster, Monkey, and Horse. Dog and Snake's misstep in life not only affected them, but those around him.

_**The**_ _**End**_

**Alternate ending:**

Seahorse is pregnant.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! (Unless you're just randomly reading author's notes...) It makes me love you. Also, thanks to my Karissa for suggesting the coolest alternate ending ever (obviously, I didn't submit that part in for school) and she was also the one who encouraged me to post this.  
>Positive feedback is always nice :D It makes me love you too.<br>**


End file.
